October 8, 2015 Smackdown results
The October 8, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 6, 2015 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Summary The New Day kicked off SmackDown, excited about taking down United States Champion John Cena, Dolph Ziggler and The Dudley Boyz on Raw and primed to take on Bubba Ray and D-Von for the WWE Tag Team Titles at Hell in a Cell. But the trio clearly possessed little affection for The City of Brotherly Love. The Showoff soon interrupted, however, seeking retribution after being cost a U.S Title Match on Monday night. He demanded a one-on-one contest against his onetime ally Big E. And just to match sure the fight would be fair, he brought The Dudleys along with him. In the height of Dolph Ziggler and Big E's impromptu match, Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston managed to neutralize Bubby Ray and D-Von Dudley. This allowed Woods to distract the referee while Kingston interfered — and then held Ziggler's feet down, just out of the official's view, to assure Big E's victory. In the latest twist to the Divas Revolution, Team Bella challenged Charlotte and Becky Lynch to pick their tag team partner for a Six-Diva SmackDown showdown. That Diva was Natalya! In the final moments of the subsequent match, The Queen of Harts thwarted interference from Brie. And while she tangled with both the mischievous twin and Alicia Fox outside the ring, Becky delivered a kick to Nikki, paving the way for Charlotte to make the former, longest-reigning Divas Champion in history tap out to the Figure-Eight Leglock. After the match, a watching Paige refused to acknowledge “Team NBC” and made it clear that she did not like Natalya noising in on “her girls.” While Rusev was clearly not ready for marriage on Raw, he seemed more than prepared to face Ryback on SmackDown. But as Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens joined the announce team at ringside, The Big Guy ultimately overcame the fury of The Bulgarian Brute with the Meathook Clothesline/Shell Shocked combination. In a true showdown between the fast and the furious, King Barrett reigned supreme over Neville, taking advantage of a separation by the referee to blast The Man That Gravity Forgot with the Bull Hammer Elbow. Stardust looked to the cosmos to discover the new subject of his chaos. After a war-torn Randy Orton fought to tag Roman Reigns into the action, The Big Dog went to battle against both Bray Wyatt and Braun Strowman. But when the action spilled outside the ring, The New Face of Face nailed his black-clad adversary with a steel chair and brought an end to the match by disqualification. When the assault continued after the bell and The Viper reengaged, Strowman locked The Apex Predator in his devastating finishing maneuver, only to be neutralized by the Superman Punch. That left Wyatt to suffer the double-edged onslaught of the RKO and the Spear! Results ; ; *Big E (w/ Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) *Becky Lynch, Charlotte and Natalya defeated Team Bella (Alicia Fox, Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) by submission *Ryback defeated Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) *King Barrett defeated Neville *Randy Orton and Roman Reigns defeated The Wyatt Family (Braun Strowman & Bray Wyatt) by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ziggler demanded payback on The New Day October 8, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg Big E v Dolph Ziggler October 8, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg Lynch, Charlotte & Natalya v Team Bella October 8, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg Ryback v Rusev October 8, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg King Barrett v Neville October 8, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg Randy Orton & Roman Reigns v The Wyatt Family October 8, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg October 8, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #842 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #842 at WWE.com * #842 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events